Explications
by scorpquintis
Summary: Une scène entre Tasha et Reade situé après l'arrestation de Hirst


Bonjour à tous,

Un nouvel OS situé après l'arrestation de Hirst, J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! 

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Hirst avait été arrêtée.**

 **Tasha et Reade libérés.**

 **L'équipe était rentrée.**

 **Après avoir tapé son rapport, Reade se dirigea vers les casiers. Là-bas, il trouva Tasha, mettant de la crème sur ses bleus. Le fait qu'elle soit à moitié nue ne le perturba vraiment, après tout, c'était sa coéquipière et sa meilleure amie. Voyant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à atteindre les bleus sur son dos, il lui proposa, silencieusement, son aide. Aide qu'elle accepta volontiers.**

 **Sentant qu'elle était tendue, il prolongea son aide en a léger massage. Sous ses mains, la jeune femme se lassa aller doucement.**

 **Reade aimait toucher la peau de sa partenaire, il aimait la sentir près de lui, en confiance. Son esprit divagua quelques instants, ses mains se laissant aller sur cette peau si douce.**

 **Néanmoins, il se ressaisit rapidement. Il savait que ce genre de proximité, ces pensées n'étaient pas permises. Premièrement par sa collègue, qui ne semblait pas ressentir la même chose, puis pour Meg, qu'il aimait et respectait, et enfin pour son éthique professionnelle.**

 **Il retira alors ses mains délicatement, et s'assit sur le banc le plus proche.**

\- _Je suis désolé Tash_ , **dit-il en la regardant fixement.**

 **La jeune Hispanique leva un sourcil.**

\- _Pourquoi ? Ces bleus ? Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as enlevé Reade_. **S'asseyant à son tour sur le banc.**

\- _Non, c'est vrai, mais c'est de ma faute aussi_.

 _La jeune femme posa sa main sur le genou de son ami_.

\- _Pourquoi tu dis cela ? Cette femme t'a manipulé, ok, mais elle jouait un rôle. Elle le jouait avec nous tous !_

\- _Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est que je suis désolé qu'elle t'ait enlevé pour m'atteindre. Je crois que… Je crois qu'elle a compris que je tenais à toi Tash_.

 **Tasha retira la main de son genou et se leva. Reade baissa les yeux, s'apprêtant à la voir partir. En réalité, Tasha lui tourna le dos pour aller à son casier. La voyant rester, Reade s'avança et prenant son courage à deux mains, il lui dit :**

\- _Tasha, je…Ce qu'on vit au quotidien, c'est trop fort… C'est unique._

\- _Tu ne peux pas me dire ça Reade ! Pas maintenant_. **Murmura la jeune Hispanique**.

\- _Pourtant c'est réel Tash, regarde nous, on se connaît par cœur, on est prêt à tout sacrifier pour l'autre. Tasha, eh oh, Tasha regarde-moi s'il te plaît._  
 **Voyant qu'elle refusait lui faire face, il lui prit les épaules pour la forcer à se retourner vers lui.**

 **Au début résistante, elle céda finalement. Reade découvrit un visage ravagé par les larmes. Il prit alors son visage entre ses mains et essuya de son pouce ces larmes. Zapata se laissa faire, envoûtée par son regard et sa douceur. Edgar la prit doucement dans ses bras. Ils restèrent comme cela, au milieu du vestiaire, pendant encore quelques minutes, profitants l'un de l'autre tant que cela leur était encore permis.**

 **La tête enfouie dans le cou de son ami, Tasha tentait vainement de garder son calme, mais la tempête qui faisait rage au fond d'elle menaçait de sortir à chaque instant.**

 **Tentant de la réconforter, Reade embrassa délicatement son front.**

 **Ce fut trop dur pour elle. Ses nerfs, déjà mis à rude épreuve par les évènements du jour, ne tenaient plus. Elle le repoussa violemment.**

\- _Comment tu peux me dire ça, me prendre dans tes bras, me regarder comme cela et puis chaque soir retourner auprès d'elle ? Sérieusement je me demande parfois si tu fais exprès de jouer à ça ou si tu es juste trop con pour voir le mal que tu me fais. Le mal que tu lui feras si un jour elle s'en rend compte._

\- _Tasha, je… J'ai essayé… Je te promets que j'ai essayé de t'oublier, de l'aimer comme toi… Mais… Comment ? Explique-moi comment je pourrais ?_

 **Reade essayait de se rapprocher d'elle, alors que Tasha appuyée sur le lavabo, tentait de ne pas croiser son regard.**

\- _Elle est formidable Ed, elle te rendrait heureux. Plus heureux que tu pourrais l'être avec moi…_

 **Edgar laissa échapper un rire. Il allait lui prouver qu'il était fou d'elle. Avec tout ce qu'il avait dit, il l'avait déjà perdue, alors il voulait tout lui dire maintenant, avant qu'elle parte… Avant de la perdre.**

\- _Oui, elle est formidable, mais elle n'est pas pour moi Tash. Je ne pourrais jamais l'aimer autant que toi. Comment je pourrais, hein comment ? Parce qu'elle n'a pas tes yeux, ton sourire, ton rire._

 **Elle s'était retournée vers lui et il caresser délicatement sa joue. La mâchoire de la jeune femme tremblait et elle semblait pouvoir se briser à chaque instant. Reade continua, murmurant ses mots à son oreille.**

\- _Elle n'a pas ta force, ni ta faiblesse, elle n'a pas ton regard._ **Tasha leva les yeux vers lui**. _Ce regard qui me fait craquer_.

 **Leurs cœurs battaient la chamade à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient.**

 **Leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'a quelques centimètres.**

 **Tasha pensait à toute vitesse. Elle pensait à tout ce qu'elle devait lui cacher, à propos de la CIA, de ce qu'elle avait dû faire, de Borden… Elle savait qu'elle devrait arrêter là… Mais elle avait envie de se laisser aller, juste une fois.**

 **Alors qu'ils allaient enfin rompre la distance qui les séparait, Kurt, Patterson et Jane, entrèrent dans le vestiaire. Lorsqu'ils découvrirent la scène qui se jouait devant leurs yeux, ils se figèrent.**

 **Tasha profita d'un moment de relâchement pour partir précipitamment.**

 **Retrouvant ses esprits Reade tenta de la suivre en criant un «** _ **vous n'avez rien vu**_ **» à ses coéquipiers.**

 **Il passa la nuit devant sa porte à sonner et l'appeler. Mais elle ne céda pas. Elle ne céda pas non plus les autres jours.**

 **Elle devait le protéger, le protéger d'elle, de ses mensonges, de ses non-dits, de sa vie. Et pour cela elle était prête à instaurer de nouvelles distances entre eux.**

 **Il devait rester avec Meg, même si cela lui brisait le cœur**


End file.
